


Matching

by TheLilyoftheValley



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For the GabeNath Book and Art Club server, For the Winter Event, No Plot/Plotless, Prompt: Matching Pajamas, gabenath, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: GabeNath drabble. For the GabeNath Book and Art Club Server. Custom designed pajamas keep the chill away…
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: GNBCAAC Winter 2020 Prompts





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. Admittedly, I don’t have much of a plan for this. Just some plotless fluff to cheer myself up and get some GabeNath energy back.

Matching

Outside the master bedroom’s window, the blizzard howled as it beat against the glass. Ice formed along the windowpanes, spiderweb-like patterns decorating the surface. Snow whirled with the force of the wind and flustered around in the night’s frozen atmosphere.

Inside the master bedroom was a different scene entirely.

Fire crackled in the bedroom’s personal fireplace, radiating warmth to every corner of the space. Orange light mixed with the bedside lamp’s glow and threw dark shadows across the other side of the bed. All around the room, Christmas decorations hung from shelves and overhangs, and a small—“small” compared to the massive tree in the foyer—pine tree sat just off to the side of elegantly crafted double doors.

Slippers scratched against the carpet. The soft nightgown swished around her bare legs, and the fluffy white trim bumped rhythmically against her calves.

“Mm… finally…”

Tired hands pulled back the bed’s thick covers. Red sheets, smooth and silken, lightened under the lamplight.

With a soft sigh of relief, Nathalie slipped into bed and pushed her legs under the covers. As she leaned back against the pillows, she pulled the covers close to her chest, near where the big black buttons of her nightgown were.

She shifted, moving her head to better adjust the long black hair dripping down her back and shoulders. The white trim around the collar of her nightgown hung around her throat, blocking the base of her neck from the tickle of hair.

Finally, a moment of peace…

Nathalie let the calm moment sweep over her. Blue eyes closed, and another soft sigh blew through her lips as her body melted into the sheets.

The time around the holidays was always the worst for the company in terms of keeping up with orders, but with Christmas a week away and most of the orders completed and shipped off, serenity settled over their schedules.

With a simple pluck of her fingers, Nathalie lifted her glasses off her nose, tucked them on her nightstand, and picked up the hardcover book just beside them. Paper flutters echoed for a moment as the woman ran her thumb along the middle of the book, letting the paper run against her skin before stopping at the page she had left off on.

She read no more than a sentence before Gabriel came out of the bathroom.

Glasses absent from his face, he shuffled forward. His slippers scratched against the floor, mimicking the sound Nathalie’s had made, and a yawn stretched out his mouth as he lifted a hand to his face. His eyelids fell closed, sticking together for a little longer than a normal blink lasted, before he jerked his head up.

A soft smile touched Nathalie’s lips as she shut her book. “I believe it’s about bedtime, don’t you think?”

His chest puffed out as he scoffed, a matching smile decorating his face. The red pajamas he had on—red like his wife’s, complete with white trim around the wrists and collar, and a bit larger around his body—swished as he walked.

“You’re right, my dear,” he murmured. His blue eyes dipped closed, and he stopped just before he ran into the side of the bed. A tired hum rose from his throat.

Nathalie reached over and grabbed his right hand, guiding him into bed. Once the man was under the covers with her, she put her book down and turned off the lamp.

Within moments, Gabriel’s arms were wrapped around her and loving kisses tickled her clothed shoulders.

Her fingers lifted to tangle in his hair. “Gabriel…” she sighed. “We should sleep…”

“I do want to sleep. I also want to give my wife a few kisses before she falls asleep.”

She rolled over, turning to face him. Her mouth opened, intent on giving a warning word about not taking advantage of the sleep they desperately needed, but Gabriel had already moved on to her lips.

Her arms curled up against his chest as the two shared soft kisses. Fingers tangled her hair, and strong arms kept her close as the chill of the bedroom disappeared and their body heat warmed their skins.

Her eyes still closed, Nathalie pushed back. “Alright, you had your fun. Now, sleep.”

Another sleepy hum left her husband. “One more thing before that… how do you like the new pajamas?”

“The pajamas that make us look like the Clauses? They’re warm, and I really like the material.”

Gabriel hummed. His eyes closed, and his body snuggled deeper under the covers. “I had a feeling you would like them…”

“Yes, I do…” Nathalie tapped her finger against the topmost black button on his pajama shirt. “Now that I have given my approval on your creations and accepted loving kisses, will you finally go to sleep?”

The man beside her stayed quiet.

Nathalie lifted her hand to his nose.

Oh, of course, _now_ was when he fell asleep…

Her eyes rolled under her eyelids as she rolled over. “Goodnight, Gabriel,” she murmured, aligning his arm over the curve of her side. And despite all her efforts, the warm smile stayed on her face. “And thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspo: “Hit Different” by Trey Songz. 
> 
> This isn’t my best work and I’m not that happy with this, but I haven’t written GabeNath since February and writing some floof just helps me feel good inside. A huge thank you to the GabeNath BAAC server for putting out some winter prompts; I hope to write one or two more stories, but if I don’t, I had fun writing this one. :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
